The invention relates to a system and method for common information model object manager (CIMOM) proxy interface and management. More particularly, the present invention utilizes a CIMOM proxy to enable and simplify communications between remote providers and common information model (CIM) client applications.
In the rapid development of computers many advancements have been seen in the areas of processor speed, throughput, communications, and fault tolerance. Initially computer systems were standalone devices in which a processor, memory and peripheral devices all communicated through a single bus. Later, in order to improve performance, several processors were interconnected to memory and peripherals using one or more buses. In addition, separate computer systems were linked together through different communications mechanisms such as, shared memory, serial and parallel ports, local area networks (LAN) and wide area networks (WAN). Further, with the development of the Internet and advancements in cellular and wireless communications, it is now possible for computers to communicate without the use of wires, such as provided by the public switched telephone network (PSTN), over great distances.
In order to facilitate communications between providers of different hardware and software, schemas and standards have been established. One such schema is the common information model (CIM) which is a common data model of an implementation-neutral schema for describing the overall management of information in a network/enterprise environment. FIG. 1 is an example implementation of a network in which communications is established utilizing CIM. In this example, provider A 40 in managed system A 10 through CIM object manager (CIMOM) 50 communicates to CIM client application 140 in CIM client 100, CIM client application 150 in CIM client 110, and CIM client application 160 in CIM client 120. Further in this example, provider B 60 in managed system B 20 through CIMOM 70 communicates to CIM client application 140 in CIM client 100, CIM client application 150 in CIM client 110, and CIM client application 160 in CIM client 120. Still further in this example, provider C 80 in managed system C 30 through CIMOM 90 communicates to CIM client application 140 in CIM client 100, CIM client application 150 in CIM client 110, and CIM client application 160 in CIM client 120. It should be noted that managed system A 10, managed system B 20, managed system C 30, CIM client 100, CIM client 110, and CIM client 120 are all depicted as independent computer systems or processors communicating with each other over a LAN, WAN, PSTN or any other suitable communications mechanism. It should also be noted that CIMOM 50, 70, 90 comprise all software, logic and hardware required for communications.
However, the requirement that separate copies of CIMOM 50, 70, 90 in each management system requires the use of an enormous amount of memory throughout all the systems. Further, there is no limit on the number of management systems and CIM client applications that may exist within a network. Further, each management system would be required to not only utilize its own memory to store each CIMOM but also its own processor to execute the logic involved in CIMOM.
Therefore, what is required is a system and method whereby the need for each management system to have its own copy of CIMOM is eliminated. This system and method should also minimize the processor time required to establish communications with CIM client applications.